With continuous development of new technologies, mobile devices these days have increasing demands for compact size, which lead to a trend of making electronic devices applied in the mobile devices smaller. However, when electro-static discharge (ESD) occurs, the electronic devices are under influences of a sudden large current generated from ESD, such that a system to which the electronic devices belong may crash or suffer permanent damages.
In conventional technical field of ESD protection, an ESD protection device is often disposed on a path where the ESD may occur based on different modes, so as to disperse the current generated in ESD. However, the ESD protection device may lead to increases of chip areas. As a result, in addition to the burden on manufacturing costs, it also runs in the opposite direction to the trend of creating the electronic products with compact size.